


Bad Deal

by camillia2002



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillia2002/pseuds/camillia2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Corrinne moves to Gravity Falls Bill thinks he has a shot at getting his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bad deal ch 1

"Why does this have to be the last day here," Corrinne muttered. She was moving to Gravity Falls, Oregon. She had never before heard of the place, yet she was moving there the next day


	2. ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read andvfind out

At Corinne's new house in Gravity Falls   
"I'm going to explore the neighborhood," Corrinne told her mom. "OK sweetie," her mom replied. Outside a weird looking old man ran beside her and dissapeared into a junk yard. "Who was that," she wondered aloud. Suddenly a boy and girl appeared. "That's just Old Man Mcgukket," said the boy. "I'm Dipper and this is my sister Mabel," the boy then said. "Hi," Corrinne said. "Did you just move here?" asked Mabel. "Yeah, " Corinne responded. "Wanna be friends?" Mabel asked. "Sure," replied Corrinne.


	3. ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out

At the Mystery Shack.  
"This is the Mystery Shack," said Dipper. "OK," Corrinne said. Suddenly she fainted. (In Corrinne's mind).Hi I'm Bill Cipher said a voice. She saw a yellow triangle figure with one eye, a bow tie,arms and hands, and legs and feet. "How did you-" Corinne started. "I'm an inter dimensional demon," Bill interrupted. "What do you want with me,"Corrine asked. "I'm here to make you a deal," Bill replied. "What kind of deal?" Corrine asked. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know if you help me,"replied Bill.


	4. ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out.

"I will give you one week to decide your answer," Bill told Corinne. Corrine then woke up. She found herself on a bed. Across the room from her there was another bed that Mabel and Dipper were sitting on. "You're OK," exclaimed Dipper. "What happened," Mabel asked. "I don't know," Corinne lied. "Well I better get home," said Corinne. "Bye," Corinne said


	5. ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out.

At Corinne's house.  
"I'm back Corinne stated. How was exploring the neighborhood?" her mom asked."It was great, I even made some friends," Corinne replied.That's great sweetie," her mom replied. Corinne then went to her room. Corinne then thought about Bill's offer. "It would be nice to know more about this place," thought Corinne. "But I don't know about that BillbCipher guy," she then thought. She then fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I go see my new friends please?" Corinne asked. "Sure but don't be late for dinner," her mom replied. "Thx," said Corinne heading out the door. She went to the Mystery Shack. "You're back," Mabel exclaimed. "Yep," Corinne stated. "Well what do y'all want to do?" Corinne asked. "How about we go exploring the forest," suggested Dipper. "Sure," Corinne agreed. "I'm taking Waddles with us," said Mabel. "Waddles is her pig," said Dipper. "Cool," said Corinne.


	7. Chapter 7

In the forest   
"This is quite a big forest," Corinne stated timidly. "Yeah, but don't worry we've been in this forest bunch of times," Mabel said. "What do y'all do in the forest?" Corinne asked. "We search for mysteries to solve and stuff like that," Dipper answered. "Once we had to fight these mean gnomes," Mabel added. "Yeah, OK," Corinne said timidly. "Are you scared?" Mabel asked. "Yeah a little," Corrine answered truthfully. Corinne's mind started to wonder to Bill. She had decided not to tell Mabel or Dipper. "It's day one of seven for me to decide," Corinne thought. Dipper and Mabel then started to tell Corinne of their many adventures, but they left out the ones with Bill in them and some others also.


	8. Old Man McGukket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out

After exploring the forest for a little while they came upon Old Man McGukket. "Well howdy y'all, " said Old Man McGukket. "Now who's the girl?" Old Man McGukket asked before anyone could say hi back. " I'm Corinne," Corinne said introducing herself. "Well hi Corinne," replied Old Man McGukket. Then Old Man McGukket ran away being his usual crazy self. "That was weird," Corinne said.


	9. its a deal

Mabel, Dipper and Corinne then went to the Mystery Shack. " I'm going to go home, bye," Corinne said. She then started to think about Bill and his offer. She had decided to accept his offer. Once Corinne was laying in her bed she closed her eyes. " I call on Bill Cipher," she said. "What's up kid?" Bill asked. "I have decided to accept your offer," replied Corinne. "If that is the truth then shake my hand," Bill stated, reaching out his hand. Corinne then shook Bill's hand.


	10. ch 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out.

"Hahaha, you humans are so foolish," said Bill. "Don't worry you still get your part of the deal, as long as I get mine," Bill said. "What is it that you want from me anyway?" Corinne asked. "Oh, not much," said Bill. "First what do you want to know?" Bill asked. "The first thing I wanna know is why I had to move to Gravity Falls, and I will want to know more at some point in time if that is alright," Corinne replied. "Sure kid," replied Bill.


	11. ch 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out.

"Here is your answer, Bill started. "Your family were going to lose the house you were living at and they didn't want you to know that so you wouldn't worry," Bill said. "OK, now what do you want from me?" Corinne asked. "I want you to spy on the Pine family," Bill told Corinne. "You mean my friends?, Corinne asked shocked. "Well, yeah," Bill answered. "OK," Corinne said wearily.


	12. ch 12

The next day   
"I'm going to see my friends," Corinne told her mom. " OK sweetie," her mom. replied. Once she got inside the Mystery Shack she saw Mabel and Dipper. "Hey guys," said Corinne. "Hey," they replied at the same time. "I have to tell you guys something, but it sounds crazy," Corinne said. Immediately after, she fainted. "What do you think you're doing, " a voice asked. Corinne opened her eyes to see Bill. "You can't tell them about our deal," said Bill. "Oh I didn't realize that," Corinne told Bill. "You humans are so foolish," Bill said laughing afterwards. Corinne then woke up. "Are you OK?" Mabel asked. "Yeah, I'm alright," answered Corinne. "What is it you wanted to tell us?" Dipper asked. "Oh, never mind that," Corinne answered nervously


End file.
